


The King's Pet

by Demial



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, F/M, Leashes, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Submissive female reader is Archer Gilgamesh's pet in modern times





	1. Chapter 1

Gilgamesh arrived home, judging by the slam of the door. Your head jerked upwards at the sound. He headed straight for the large, wire dog kennel in which you sat.

"You know what I learned today, My Pet?"

He leaned on the cage with his forearm and gazed down his nose at you, waiting for an answer. You gazed up him from beneath your lashes. You wanted to answer him but what you wanted most was to be let out to play with him. If he really wanted you to answer, he would have to take the cloth gag from its place around your head.

He tapped the kennel. "I learned that some owners walk their pets." He walked around the kennel, feigning contemplating letting you out. "Now, you are untrained. So I cannot let you out just to roam free."

Gilgamesh chuckled.

"So, I solved that problem by purchasing you a leash and collar."

He produced said objects, holding them aloft for you to see. You perked up, eyes wide. That would be your ticket out of this kennel. He shook the leash and collar, clinking them against each other, trying to excite you further. He flashed you some teeth, pleased with himself.

"Come," he beckoned you to the kennel door.

You crawled over, animal-like, as you knew he would enjoy. He grinned with wicked glee. To your delight, he did open the kennel door and reached in to caress your cheek with the back of your hand. It always seemed strangely deceptive when such a dangerous man treated you lovingly. Yet, you loved it, blushing and turning your head to rub back against him.

"You are a good girl," he purred. "You even held it while I was away."

Your eyes flew open wide again. That's right, you needed to use the toilet badly. It had been so long that you forgot.

"I will take you to the bathroom," he said, speaking as if he was doing you a favour, not providing a basic right.

You dipped your head obediently as Gilgamesh fastened the belt around your neck. The gag came off. He slipped two fingers under the collar and tugged you closer to kiss you. You lost yourself in the soft contact. His lips parted gently to capture your lower lip, then he let it go and backed away.

"I love how much a simple kiss affects you. You are mine. Forever."

He looked at you like a child does when they get a toy they can't wait to take apart and destroy. Still, he was usually gentle with you. You weren't sure if that was because you were a good pet or if he genuinely cared and you didn't care. Gilgamesh attached the leash and led you out of the kennel. You stretched like a cat getting up from a long nap.

"Good pussy," he said, and then laughed at his own joke.

He took you to the bathroom and stood over you as you peed. You felt like a pet dog being watched by an owner on the front lawn. You ducked your head, embarrassed, unused to having an audience. He mussed your hair gently.

"You are adorable."

You stood to wipe yourself and came nose-to-nose with Gilgamesh's cock, hard and hanging out of his pants. You sat back and down looked up at him in question.

"Your Majesty?"

He stepped a little closer, glaring down at you with lust in his eyes.

"Did I just get off on you urinating? Yes. But someone like me has to take his kicks wherever he can get them."

He wound the leash around the back of his hand and guided you towards his cock. He held it steady for wrap your lips around. Half of his dark pink length disappeared into your mouth. It left just enough space for you to lap at the underside with your tongue. He gave you a pleased hum. You sucked and bobbed your head, staring lazily into his red eyes. He slipped his fingers into the collar again, pulling until you took all of him in, then he let go.

It wasn't long before pulled off, put your lips to his hip, holding him close.

"Your Majesty, can you fuck me? I need it."

You begged with your eyes and also searched his, for anger at your disobedience. His eyes did narrow. He pulled the leash taught. Until it choked you enough that you had to open your mouth to get more air, panting on his skin.

"Finish and I will consider it," he deadpan hissed, sending a chill down your spine.


	2. Chapter 2

You stared at the top of the champagne bottle Gilgamesh was levelling at your face. The gold foil had sharp edges. Yet he wanted to stick it  _where_?  
  
“Can you at least put a condom on it…?”  
  
“Disappointing,” he said, “but yes.”

He rolled a condom on the bottle while you remained on the chair and waited. He returned to you, kneeling down, and putting one of your bare legs over his shoulder.  
  
Gilgamesh had ordered in some expensive delivery, telling you to dress up for it. You put on a dress and a pair of heels. He chose to wear a button-up and a pair of black jeans. When it came time to have a drink, he pulled your chair away from the table.  
  
Presently, he was pulling your lacey panties off. You tensed unconsciously. He kissed the inside of your knee. Then he replaced his lips with the top of the bottle. You shivered as he ran it up your leg to its intended home between your legs.  
  
You squeaked and scooted back when it touched your lips.  
  
“Do not move,” he ordered, pulled on your leg to drag you back.  
  
Keeping a hand on your hips, he continued to tease your parts until you began leaking slick. His eyes were locked on your pussy as you squirmed around ever so slightly. Doing your best to stay still.  
  
He decided for you that you were ready for penetration. You cried out at the initial, painful stretch.  
  
“Steady!”  
  
He continued to push and it ached. You whined.  
  
“You’re doing well, Pet,” he said.  
  
All the anger had drained from his voice and he sounded far away. You heard a zipper being pulled down. As the bottle progressed, it stretched a little less. It was as deep inside you as the neck now and you didn’t think it was safe to move.  
  
Gilgamesh licked his lips at the sight. The odd slick stroke reached your eyes as he started to jerk himself off. You gasped loudly as the bottle began to move in time with his hand.  
  
“How does it feel?” he growled impatiently. “Describe it.”  
  
“C-cold. Hard. It’s too hard! I don’t like it.”  
  
He smirked.  
  
“Makes you miss me, My Pet?”  
  
He stood, shoving his cock in your face. It was slick with precum. You nodded.  
  
Apparently, it wasn’t enough for him. You found your jaw being gripped, his thumb invading the side of your mouth. You looked up from his cock to his face.  
  
“Then beg!” he barked.


End file.
